Cosmic Century
Cosmic Century is the calendar used in the Knight Run series. Year 0 in this Calendar is the year 2249 of the Common Era or Anno Domini calendar. CC 430, when the series takes place, would be Year AD 2679 by our reckoning. Background Hundreds of years from now, humankind enters the Space Age and colonizes many planets. However, common internal divisions and disputes lead to many wars between a divided humanity. At some point, having already mastered the Faster Than Light warp Gate travel and Black Hole Engine technologies, humans split into four new factions: * "New-human-revolution-alliance." An Stratocracy that mainly consists of a people identified as Tiiger. * "Ruin." Industrial faction with a system governance based more upon computers and other artificial systems instead of humans. * "Human Alliance." A faction that most resembles the current human Government and society in Knight Run. * "Innovation Empire." A faction heavily into transhumanism, thriving to make better humans through the advancement of technology. The AUA and AE's paranormal power research facilities could be said to be a descendant of this faction. * "Earth." A faction, presumably an extension of the original Government from Earth, which is a long time enemy of the "Innovation Empire" in particular. Implied to be very powerful, it was also hostile to the rest of the factions, forcing them into alliance against Earth. This state of Human civil war persisted for a long time until Beasts appeared. Before the appearance of High Ranking monsters, Beasts didn't have a great advantage in either number or quality of their combat life forms. However, humans didn't take the threat of the Beasts seriously and kept on fighting each other rather than making peace and facing the Beasts as a united force. This allowed the Beasts to steadily evolve their DNA from the repeated battles without much consequence and to grow much stronger in the intervening period. When the High Ranking beasts were created, they became a true existential real threat to humans. Their energy shields, fueled by an internal Core, gave them substantial advantage in power density and escalated the conflict to a greater order of magnitude. It was the appearance of Mother Knight who developed AB swords that enabled the Knight Orders to fight on par with the High Ranker Beasts. After the great war with monsters, all other factions besides Ruin and Human Alliance are destroyed. Earth stays out of contact, with its situation unknown. Much technology was lost, including the theory behind Black Hole Engines. 200 years later, humans (AE and Knight Orders) seemed to be in advantage in their ongoing war with the Beasts. Suddenly, the other side attacked with an astonishing force which culminated in the Battle of Velchees, a highly traumatic war that humans barely won and suffered huge causalities from. Despite the damage, this victory enabled humans to apparently take the lead again, and brought about a decade of relative tranquility. Episode Pray takes place at this point. Plot The webtoon begins with the following narrative: "Cosmic Century 430. In this era of space travel, humans moved to a vast number of stars and began colonizing other planets... Mankind is at war with monsters." - Ep0-Ch1 Ep0-Ch3: Anne: "Its been 15 years, but the war is finally nearing its end. If the intel is correct, we're on the verge of finally completing the reconstruction of the Gate technology. Once the prototype is finished, it should revolutionize our transportation and defense. What was considered impossible before is now becoming a reality. We managed to destroy most of the warp makers set by the enemy. That should stop any more mass simutaneous attacks from the monsters. Not only that, our recent victory showed that there's no such thing as 'impenetrable'. The only serious problem is whether or not we have enough knights to last the rest of the war... But if we can recruit more and train them properly, our losses should be minimal". Ep0-Ch9: Dry: "Isn't mankind united because we are faced with the impending death known as Beasts? Ironically, It's thanks to the beasts that we have fewer human conflicts". Anne: "A series of hellish battles finally ended. An exhausting victory and a short peace are all we earned. But the beasts are equally damaged. So we should be safe for the next 10 years". Dry: "Yeah. From now on, its the age of humans". This optimistic thinking wouldn't last long. They didn't know but the Arin attack had already begun. This battle was an incredible setback for the war effort. Arin, the most important planet for humans, was taken and the corroded, if the planet could be retaken, the orbital bombardment needed to destroy the corrosion would glass the surface to utter destruction. The Core Temple, annihilated, forecasting a complete halt for the training of the next generation of Knights. The technologies stored in the Central Order's database were stolen and integrated by the Beasts. A fearsome Elise Queen appeared, absurdly powerful beyond any other before, together with two EX-Type Zeroes, of S and A rank, almost at the very pinnacle of strength. The Gate Warp Marker codes, the most important technology for humans, vital for any movement around the galaxy, was hacked. Preemptive attacks in multiple planets were launched, crushing human warfare capabilities. Morglay destroyed 4 planetary biospheres, forcing their evacuations... This was certainly a situation worse than even Velchees only seven years before. The only comparable situation was perhaps, the Fall of Earth almost two centuries before. Knight Run Timeline - AD 2153 to CC 434 * AD 2153 - War between Earth, Jupiter Union and Republic of Mars ends, The United Government of Solar System created by the victory of Earth * AD 2200 - Takion Drive has been invented, started outer space craft. * AD 2230 - commercialization of black hole engine. * AD 2245 - fluctuational gravity field technology has been invented, by the variable of black hole engine and the use of gravity field, stabling wormhole succeed. * AD 2248 - Start of Cosmic Century * Cosmic Century 0 - by the new invented warp gate technology, many warp gates have been constructed, the new era of human's advance to the outer space started and to celebrate it, the counting of years change to Cosmic Century. * Cosmic Century 1 - from the lead of United Earth Government, the exploitation of resourceful planets starts and the first step of huge terra-forming started. * Cosmic Century 3 - Start of immigration to other planets, for the past 20 years, space-immigration boom continues on, human population increased rapidly. To gain labor, cloning technology and many other technology has been developed. * Cosmic Century 25 - Altai galaxy planet-country announces independence * War break between Altai Galaxy and United Government of Solar System for independence - recorded as the first outer space war ever broke. * Cosmic Century 30 - Altai and many other galaxies unites to fight against Earth union(including Earth and other planets), The war breaks into small pieces and many forces divides into smaller forces. * Cosmic Century 90 - War between planets and Unions, the war for the independence continued on for 60 years and more exploits and wars have been happening repetitively. The technology reaches up to it's highest pit, most of Great War time's Over technology has been built in this era. * Cosmic Century 99 - Humans divide into big 4 forces - Human alliance, Innovation Empire, New Human Revolutionary Union, Ruin. Forces has became stable by this era but small wars still continued on in resource planets. The technologies that has been invented became established. Huge increase of population which led up to human's biggest golden age. But the 4 forces doesn't share technology to each other and creates their own exclusive civilization. * Cosmic Century 123 - * March - Aliens appear, only Idan(planet) gets damaged. * July - Planet war has been continued on and Innovation Empire get damaged by the aliens. They only sent small fleet to defend. Other forces refuses the treaty about co-operating when the aliens attack. Instead of the relation of unknown civilization, they expect Innovation Empire to lose some of their force. * Cosmic Century 125 - Innovation Empire suddenly retreats their army from the war against Human Alliance from Kario Galaxy. * Cosmic Century 128 - Innovation Empire collapse * Cosmic Century 129 - New Human Revolutionary Union collapse * August - Gate to Earth boundary ceased. * October - Doc. Jamil analyses alien's jamming program and calls it Jamil Engine. * Cosmic Century 130 - while Human has pretty much no way to fight against Jamil Engine which incapacitate most of human technology, Human Alliance starts war against Aliens * April - Ruin is about to collapse so they create a union between Human Alliance, shared technology and fought against aliens but still collapses, alien queen that absorbed most of human technology started to create huge forces * August - The two collapsed forces' remained forces creates a union, The start of United Assembly which continued until now. Start of the Great War that continued for 100 years * September - First Appearance of Elise type Queen * Cosmic Century 218 - more than 10 Elise type Queens appear which reduces human population to 1/5 of what it used to be but alien forces also has been reduced. on the mid time of war era aliens started using smaller attacking system which has been created by their miniaturizing technology. High Rank Aliens started appear. Human couldn't react on it and loses most of technology from the era when the 4 forces existed. Black hole engine constructing technology also has been lost. This is pretty much human's lose of the war. mankind is about to fall * Cosmic Century 220 - Human's unity of forces' correspondence were not good enough. The solider from the old revolutionary union which became a general of main union - David Leonhard gains a lot of contribution from the war and advances up to the United Assembly, he gains voice to contribute and forcibly leads army and centralized the power of United Assembly which created Central Assembly. * Anti-Alien force - AE has been created by the Central Assembly and forcibly conscripts many people and technology to create AE. On the outside, the announcement about creation of AE seem to be for fighting against aliens but on the other side it has been analysed to be an organisation to stop the people who is against the Central Assembly by its elite forces. * Cosmic Century 225 - AE starts a huge immigration project for the survival of humans. AE creates law of gate administration and by this time, the AE overtakes the power of Central Assembly. * August - by the lead from General of AE - Vumilion Rohagen(not sure about spelling), the president of Central Assembly + Creator of AE, David Leonhard' expulsion from the union. * Cosmic Century 227 - Desperate immigration and alien's planet corruption leads up to the new era of war but because they had no way to fight against high rank aliens, human had to lose main defense planets - Drian, Sivin, Roam and continuously lose the battles. * Cosmic Century 228 - Union abandons planets and assembles all the technologies they have and old lost technologies' pieces, creates a space ship full of greatest weapons they could possibly have, many black hole engines and self-sustainable gigantic immigrating space ship - Ion. Creates a project of large escape to other galaxy. AE tries to fight against alien for more and Central Assembly which tries to escape from the war had to conflict their ideas but they forcibly choose to escape, AE had to accept the 1st guarding of the space ship - Ion. * Cosmic Century 229 - Mother Knight creates united health-aid organisation 'PF' and for more advancing technology, they contact Innovation Empire and New Human Revolutionary Union's Biosoilders and their galactic researching group, gains support from David Leonhard. The information about treaty of David's support hasn't been revealed but the analysis says it might have been something about creating a new force. * September - PF and Innovation Empire's delegate group Gile's cooperating system was created. from health-aid supporting organisation, they transform into a anti-alien researching organisation. Gains support from one of the old 4 forces - Ruin's weapon company - Ruin Company(anti-alien specialized) * Cosmic Century 230 - By the support from Leonhard family, PF union gains license for anti-alien researching organisation and allowance of fighting against aliens, names themselves as "Knights" and builds the main organisation on planet Arin, builds core temple, accepted a lot of new students. * Cosmic Century 231 - Successfully defended ArinArin and wins a battle against a lot of high rank aliens without much damage which made people to catch their eyes on this organisation but because they were still on the large galaxy escaping project, this couldn't have been a big revolution. * Cosmic Century 233 - Ex-Type Zero Alien IngridIngrid appeared with Direct Intellection Synchronization type Phenomenon Probability Locking Calculation Weapon - Moglay (calling it phenomenon weapon or mind weapon to make it easier) this was the first time a phenomenon weapon ever being used and it attacked immigrating space ship Ion, fought but lost and Ion has been destroyed. This was just before people got into the space ship for immigration so most of human were gathered in colonies for immigration and immigration spaceships and because of this AE struggled on defense against alien attacks. But by help of an unidentified force and a person from this force, they killed Ingrid. This led to celebration of survival of human being but also attention from media. This has been recorded as the first fight of Knights other than from planet Arin. * September - Mother Knight reveals the almost only weapon to fight against high rank aliens - AB swords. Asks for support of AE, which have became government-power focused union, thought that they would need power to stop aliens which will give them bigger voice on human union and promised to give huge supports. While the unpleasant relationship between AE and Leonhard is still existing, AE promised to give support to Knights and aid on operational authority. * Cosmic Century 234 - First cooperation between AE and knights, finally kills Ingrid and the Queen- Elise type number 12(E-12). By the help of the Union and AE, creates knights on all quarters(western, eastern, northern, southern order), Knights creates an organisation called "knights training organisation" for mostly experimental uses. * Cosmic Century 240 - Knights and AE's cooperating technology rebuilt DC element technology which is used to make defensive equipment, AE starts to mass produce DC defensive equipment and does exclusive produce to knights. * Cosmic Century 243 - Created a private defensive coat by using DC element. * Cosmic Century 245 - Establishment of Co-operational Manual for fighting against aliens, few more Elise type queens appears but successfully fought against them and stabilized main planets. * Cosmic Century 246 - Operation - "Operation Clear Line" begins-the first counter attack of humans, which is to remove alien's bio-warp gate markers that's been left out by after the alien attacks. * Cosmic Century 300 - Operation successfully done and by the work of knights and AE, humans gain some boundaries of galaxies. Union, AE, knights dispatch and create a synthesized defensive line's outer space defensive forces been created. * Cosmic Century 320 - Gains defense against alien fleet, alien's strategies of erosion of planet changes from attacking with Ex-type zero, high rank aliens to smaller sized singular ambushing planet erosion. * Cosmic Century 331 - First publish of magazine "Knights" * Cosmic Century 368 - E-33(Elise type number 33) queen alien and the first S rank Ex-type zero alien Satan attack. * Cosmic Century 369 - War goes bad for humans, by the continuous erosion, the alien's conquering fortress "Blue Flower" appears for the first time. * Cosmic Century 370 - Humans are damaged largely but kills E-33 and Satan. Also destroyed Blue Flower but the left over pieces of Blue Flower starts corruption again, union couldn't react on it fast enough because of the fatal damage they took from this war. * Cosmic Century 371 - Knights and AE's most of forces are lost by the war, defensive line retreats. * Beginning of Jack Norton chief's "Project Norton." * Starting of suppression on Elise type queens that haven't been awaken yet by the new factor chasing system. * Cosmic Century 380 - Titan class battle cruisers roll out. * Cosmic Century 384 - Norton class battle cruisers roll out. * Cosmic Century 386 - Norton fleet joins the second suppression of Elise type queens that haven't been awaken yet. * Cosmic Century 395 - Humans finally gains their boundaries back and rearranges them after the long fight with new fleets using Norton class. * Cosmic Century 400 - Ex-type zero alien "Rabbit" appears on Tobal, knight Lime fights against him and Rabbit retreats. * Cosmic Century 413 - EX-type zero alien "Rabbit" attacks gate near the planet Arin by himself and disappears. * Cosmic Century 415 - Alien's attacking strategy changes to more subdivided using separate plants, lot more knights dies in war by this strategy. * Cosmic Century 418 - uses new gates and use of observing system, the absolute defensing boundary operation begins, AE and knights loses many people. Use of new ambushing strategy of high rank aliens create local wars that leads much more people to death. (This is when Pray and Anne were students) * Cosmic Century 420 - Aliens attacks main planets to stop the defensive boundary operation and many queens creates a united army of aliens to attack humans. * Cosmic Century 422 - AE and knights starts huge counter attack and start of operation to reclaim the onocoly planet which has Ruin's experimental bio-laboratory against aliens, succeeds in 3 months. * January - E-99, E-101 queens appear, corrupts 5 planets using corruption plants, SS level EX-type zero Cross Eyed Alpha&Beta appear, Direct Intellection Synchronization type Phenomenon Probability Locking Calculation Weapon appears again, Battle of Velchees begins, 137 fleet exterminated. * August 4th - defeated queens, Cross Eyed Beta defeated, Victory of Battle of Velchees. Cross Eyed Alpha retreats. * Alien experimental organisation P.P.P established, long term anti alien war experiment starts. * Cosmic Century 423 - By the support of experimental organisation P.P.P, manual of anti alien war is re-established, using all left over forces, removed all alien's warp gate marks and defends main galaxies using all forces to regain the defensive boundaries. * Cosmic Century 424- P.P.P, Arin force, central order, northern order, Giass(not sure about sleeping) cooperates and creates Direct Intellection Synchronization type Phenomenon Probability Locking Calculation Weapon and Alcyone , used for exploration to central alien nest. * Cosmic Century 430 - After many wars, finally gains Absolute defensive boundary back, as a celebration union and knights' "the age of human" is proudly announced with huge festivals. * E-34 appear, Arin galaxy erodes, Central order annihilate, mother knight disappear. * Valtia gets attacked by aliens, aliens uses Phenomenon weapons, main military bases - Valtia, Narikapa, Daltia, Puan(not sure about spelling) 4 planets disused. * Dry Leonhard remakes AE with collapsed knights, temporarily creates new united fleet with 4 black hole engine ships. * Cosmic Century 430.12 - Many blue flowers appear, 2 Ex-type zero with Phenomenon weapons appears etc. The worst war possible breaks but knight Dry Leonhard, Anne Meyer defeats category rank S - the 1st special imitated alien queen E-34. the corruption of planet continues and the aliens still fights but the death of queen and commanding Ex-type zero alien retreats so commanding ability and alien producing is reduced. * Cosmic Century 432.8 - the war continued for 2 years and 6 planets are abandoned but the union won the war. 4 blue flowers are destroyed but 80% of union's fleets are destroyed, other left out blue flowers are retreated to outer space. Because there's no more commanding aliens, threat of another strike seemed to be very low. The first Ex-type zero's identity can not be found. Arin is abandoned. * Cosmic Century 432.12 - As eastern order to be the basement, the temporal order that is replacement of central order is built. The president is Dry Leonhard. Northern order is against the announcement of making the temporal order. southern order refuses to answer until they find mother knight but every organisation agrees with temporal order being an organisation that looks after the "knights training organisation" but problems of facilities etc makes other orders to run mid sized knight training organisations. AE was against mother knight's forcible way of running the knights but finds out Dry Leohard might be a better person to be the head of the new knights so AE announced to support him. * United Assembly announces that they're not pleased with the relationship between AE and Knights but AE's head general Purl Meray(not sure about spelling) and one of AE's main force - Pirin(not sure about spelling) defensive fleet's general Rinel(not sure about spelling)'s strong support made Central Assembly incapacitate. * Cosmic Century 433.1 - the new union between AE and temporal order bill has been passed which is based on the team from Pray war. Many unions and planets like Valtia and Northern order were strongly against it but the bill passes. The Gile family from central order were also against this bill and become a part of northern order instead. Cuts Gile's acquaintance with Leonhard family that existed for long time. * Support to P.P.P stops from United assembly, Ruins and Eastern order creates new anti bio alien experimental laboratory D.O. Innovation Empire and New Human Revolutionary Union's special force related experiment restarts (which has been stopped because it was very in-humanistic.) * Cosmic Century 433.5 - Because P.P.P couldn't get any support from central assembly, the chief Anne Meyer gains support from planet unions that are against new union and changes the name of the organisation to "Aegis" and starts the project of "machine society". Ego existing dolls that have gone through the special law of pilotless producing doll community and special unit "Yggdrasil" which is hidden in secret is built in smaller numbers than it was projected before and been sent to outer space where it haven't been explored yet. Anne Meyer gives all of her authority to Dr. Thor after this project and disappears. * Cosmic Century 434 - Giass industry and Ruin company union bill is announced. After lose of way to produce AB element, knight gives more authority to D.O to make an element that can replace it. This experimental organisation's delegate is Dr.Duran McGroover. References Category:Event Records